


Пустое место

by Mikao



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это бесчеловечное место превращает людей в чудовищ (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустое место

Нацуме проснулся и обнаружил, что задремал на веранде, привалившись плечом к деревянному столбу.  
Было тепло, солнце золотило горы; на дорожку вокруг пруда снова намело листьев. Нацуме щурился и зевал, слушал тишину. Это был редкий октябрьский день без сумасшедшего горного ветра, но затишье было тревожным, готовящим бурю. Нацуме порадовался, что успел перестелить прохудившуюся черепицу и починить задвижки на окнах номера-люкса.  
\- Наставник? – позвал он. – Эй, наставник, голоден?  
Он оглянулся. Засыпая, он видел Мадару дремавшим ближе к сёдзи из квартиры на веранду, но теперь там было пусто. Нацуме ещё покрутил головой, затем ушёл на кухню. Решил: проголодается – придёт.   
Когда он, сидя на коленях над лакированным столиком, пил чай, мимо окна кто-то прошёл. Нацуме облился чаем. Он сразу и сильно перепугался, у него похолодели руки, а сердце тяжело забилось в горле. Он ясно увидел силуэт высокого мужчины, чёрный на фоне косого осеннего солнца, но не успел разглядеть маску или ворот традиционной одежды. Первой мыслью было: «Вор!»  
Тяжёлые шаги прозвучали по веранде. Доски заскрипели, как никогда не скрипели под шагами Нацуме или Мадары – Нацуме отвык от этого звука за месяц, проведённый в одиночестве, и был поражён им. Он кинулся к стойке с ножами, выхватил длинный, для разделки мяса, и бесшумно прошёл к телефону. Шаги приближались. Нацуме мысленно поблагодарил архитектора гостиницы за такую длинную веранду.  
Он напряжённо замер, в одной руке держа нож, в другой – телефонную трубку. Опомнившись, он нажал на кнопку приёма сигнала и спустя мгновение тошнотворного ужаса услышал длинный гудок. Ещё прошлым вечером сигнала не было. Значит, после схода первого селя линии уже починили.   
Шаги приблизились вплотную, и мужчина остановился перед сёдзи. Нацуме видел его высокий силуэт: широченные плечи и длинные ноги, слегка расставленные, как перед дракой. Нацуме остро осознал, насколько он мельче и слабее этого незнакомца. Пот щекотно стекал по шее за ворот рубашки. Пальцы одеревенели на пластиковой рукояти ножа.   
Нацуме понятия не имел, сможет ли он применить его. Он дрался с йокай, а не с людьми, но йокай в этом месте не было.  
Ни одного, кроме Мадары.  
Мужчина поднял руки и взялся на сёдзи. Нацуме следил за ним огромными блестящими глазами.   
С оглушительным шумом сёдзи разъехались. Нацуме отшатнулся, воздух горячим комом застрял в горле. Он рывком вытянул руку с ножом, но рука дрожала как у старика, а лезвие ходило ходуном. Человек в дверном проёме замер – нелепо огромный, с зачернённым тенью лицом и солнцем, бьющим в затылок, расцвечивающим нимб над светлыми волосами.  
\- Вы кто? – выкрикнул Нацуме, до боли стискивая трубку. Нож, напротив, уже почти падал из потных ослабевших пальцев. – Что вам надо?!   
Человек поводил головой из стороны в сторону, не то осматриваясь, не то удивляясь словам Нацуме.  
\- Да ничего мне не надо, - сказал он. – Нож убери.  
\- Не уберу, - ожесточённо ответил Нацуме. – Уходите.   
\- Куда ж я уйду, - обиженно сказал человек и вошёл в комнату. Нацуме стукнулся поясницей о край телевизора и вдруг выронил нож. Он стоял, не решаясь нагнуться, а человек вдруг прошёл мимо и скрылся на кухне.  
\- Ты что-нибудь приготовил? – громко и недовольно спросил он оттуда. – Или так и сидел, бездельничал?   
Нацуме взялся за лоб и постоял так, глядя в пол. Лоб был горячий, а рука – ледяная.   
\- Наставник? – бесцветным голосом спросил он.   
\- Дубина. Конечно, это я. Кто ж ещё? Будь я вором, я бы уже давно убил тебя, болван ты безмозглый, Нацуме!..  
Нож отражал свет и притягивал взгляд. Нацуме хотелось пинком выкинуть его на улицу, но он поднял его – в спине отчётливо проскрипело, как будто там трескались ледяные глыбы страха, - и заглянул на кухню.  
Мадара скучающе развалился за высоким столом. Теперь Нацуме увидел красные клановые татуировки вокруг его зелёных глаз и на лбу, узнал длинные, до лопаток, белые как хлопок волосы; Мадара был одет в тёмное шерстяное хаори, туго перепоясанную юкату и штаны до середины голени. Силуэтом его одежда выглядела почти как европейская, но Нацуме всё равно стало стыдно.  
Перепугался, истерик, слабак!..  
\- Мяса хочу, - мрачно сказал Мадара. – И выпить. Зачем я только поехал с тобой, а?  
Нацуме осторожно сел напротив и положил нож перед собой. Мадара уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом.   
Нацуме замешкался, не зная, как спросить.  
\- Наставник? Почему ты?..  
\- Захотелоь, - коротко ответил Мадара. – Так удобнее.   
Нацуме помолчал.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть человеческая форма.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, - самодовольно усмехнулся Мадара. – Ты впечатлён? Всё ещё говорить не можешь от страха?  
\- Я думал, что ты человек, - коротко ответил Нацуме, и Мадара надулся.  
\- Съесть бы тебя. Под шао цзю хорошо пойдёшь.   
\- О, кажется, куриный фарш разморозился, - рассеянно сказал Нацуме.  
\- С имбирём и желтком, - оживился Мадара. – Колобками!   
\- Ладно, ладно.  
Сильное впечатление сошло на нет. Мадара-человек ничем не отличался от себя обычного, Нацуме узнавал все его повадки и интонации. Ему стало весело: теперь Наставника можно приставить подметать дорожки, мыть посуду и разбирать инвентарь в сарае, к тому же, если Нацуме соберётся чинить канатку, Мадара сможет здорово помочь.  
Правда, сам Мадара об этом ещё не знает. Нацуме тихо рассмеялся, доставая пакет с куриным фаршем из раковины.  
\- Чего смеёшься? – тут же спросил Мадара.  
\- Нашёл для тебя работу, Наставник.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я возьмусь за метлу…  
Нацуме вдруг подумал кое о чём другом.  
\- А у Мисудзу тоже есть такая форма?  
\- Естественно, - после паузы ответил Мадара. – Не увиливай, Нацуме, я не собираюсь подметать дорожки!  
\- Странно, да?  
Теперь Мадара молчал дольше. Наконец он встал, подошёл к Нацуме и опёрся бедром о столешницу.  
\- Странно, - сказал он. – Ни одного йокая. По обе стороны реки, вниз по дороге и под канаткой. Я искал.  
Нацуме посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Место плохое, - легко ответил Мадара. – Мелкие йокаи тут не держатся.   
\- А ты?  
Их взгляды встретились.   
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – расфыркался Мадара и вернулся за стол, где развалился в прежней своей позе и стал насвистывать сквозь зубы.   
Нацуме всё искал имбирь.

Под утро Мадара уснул. Нацуме лежал на спине, чувствуя, как по бёдрам стекает тёплое семя. Ночь снаружи выла и визжала почти человеческим голосом, отель трещал под ударами ветра. Это были звуки, навевавшие смутный животный ужас – древний ужас перед тьмой и холодами, перед надвигающейся зимой. Нацуме хотелось спать, но он всё слушал этот вой и представлял, как ветер гуляет между скалистыми обрывами.   
Мадара, наверное, тоже слышал всё сквозь сон. Он заворчал бессмысленно, подгрёб Нацуме ближе к себе. Он был тяжёлый, тёплый, со своим особым запахом, со старыми шрамами по всему телу. Нацуме улыбнулся в темноте, отвёл с щеки прядь его длинных жёстких волос.   
Каждая близость была неожиданностью для него. Только занимаясь любовью с Мадарой, Нацуме понимал, как мало в его жизни было чужих прикосновений и как он не привык к ним.   
Тогда, в первый раз, Нацуме попросил Мадару не кусаться. Слова вылетели сами, вызванные смутной тревогой, почти задавленной возбуждением и неловкостью.  
\- Не буду, - ответил Мадара и расхохотался.  
Уже уплывая в сон, Нацуме коснулся своего бедра. Там слегка ныло, как от свежего синяка… но это был не синяк. В этот раз Мадара всё-таки укусил его. Не сильно, но ощутимо, оставив след – красноватый отпечаток зубов. Нацуме почти не заметил этого, извиваясь с пальцами Мадары на своём члене и в заду, но теперь слабая боль мешала приятной истоме, как может мешать камешек в обуви. Она тревожила.  
Нужно напомнить ему, мутно подумал Нацуме, он ведь обещал.  
Вой ветра перестал беспокоить его. Нацуме заснул.

С пятого ноября сели пошли почти сплошным потоком. Их не успевали убирать, телефон и рация молчали всё чаще. Нацуме не смог бы спуститься в Иокогаму, если бы ему это вдруг понадобилось. В ноябре и декабре дорога от отеля к низине закрывалась, как аварийный участок. В этот период она становилась опаснее, чем зимой – суровые снегопады выдавались не часто и последний раз случились четверть века назад.   
В редкий день, когда не было дождя, Нацуме пошёл к сараю с инвентарём. Там давно уже следовало прибраться, но Нацуме не хотелось возиться в душном помещении, пропахшем машинным маслом, бензином и – особенно сильно, - пластиком.  
Мадары не было видно с самого утра. Последние дни он часто пропадал, а когда возвращался, был раздражительнее обычного. Нацуме понимал, что ему становится скучно. Однажды в порыве откровения Мадара признался, что никогда не уходит далеко от Нацуме. Только до вершины горы, куда ведёт канатка.   
\- А город? – спросил удивлённый Нацуме.  
\- И город, - согласился Мадара, поводя носом. – Выпивка есть, компании нет. Тоска.  
Нацуме вышел на косогор. Вниз вели мощёные ступенчатые дорожки, торчали медные садовые скульптуры с серебристым напылением. Сарай виднелся за густой полосой сосен, близ реки. Нацуме стал спускаться, часто моргая от мелкой мороси.   
На полпути он вдруг остановился и принюхался. За сыростью и холодным ароматом мокрой земли ему вдруг почудился тёплый медный запах, странно знакомый. Он был слабым, ускользающим, но, раз заметив, Нацуме уже не мог избавиться от него. Он спустился на несколько ступеней вниз, и вслед за запахом меди потянулся отвратительный сладковатый душок. Нацуме решил, что где-то поблизости сдохла лиса. Ничего страшного, вечером снова будет дождь, и её смоет в реку...  
Взгляд зацепился за яркое пятно на фоне серого пасмурного дня. В реке у самого берега лежало что-то большое.  
Нацуме остановился. Лицо у него стало растерянное, совсем детское.  
Распухшая от дождей река прибила огромную тушу к берегу, в щель между белолобыми камнями. Течение захлёстывало вздымающийся бок, вытягивало бурую шерсть, как водоросли. Ниже трупа вода ещё пару метров была нежно-розовой, словно подкрашенной марганцовкой.   
Нацуме сглотнул и пошёл вниз. Я смотритель, говорил он себе, это моя работа. Я должен разобраться. Что это может быть?   
Река шумела, пенясь белыми валами.  
Нацуме сошёл с дорожки на лужайку, покрытую жухлой травой, и камни вдруг расступились. Нацуме увидел разинутую чёрную пасть и посмертный оскал, увидел вытянутую лапу с длинными, как карандаши, когтями. Голова медведя была раздроблена, вода вымыла оттуда кровь, оставив жёлто-розовое месиво мозгов и шерсти. Из раскрытого, как зев пещеры, брюха тянулись гирлянды и пузыри, вода полоскала их, отрывая по кускам и унося вниз. Здесь, вблизи, запах был таким сильным, что от него слезились глаза; Нацуме попятился, за ушами у него похолодело и заломило, и его вырвало на бледную траву. Медведь пялился на него уцелевшим глазом.  
(кто)   
\- Нацуме?  
(кто это мог сделать?)  
Нацуме обернулся. Мадара стоял выше по косогору, засунув руки под полы хаори. Его взгляд переходил с Нацуме на мёртвого медведя и обратно.   
\- Кто-то убил медведя, - хрипло выговорил Нацуме. – Кто это мог быть? Другой медведь?   
Мадара подошёл, крепко взял Нацуме под руку. Его пронзительный зелёный взгляд упёрся в выпотрошенную тушу.  
\- Кто знает. В горах живут крутые парни покрупнее любого медведя.  
\- Но ты говорил, что здесь никого нет.  
\- Я мог проглядеть. Я же не залезал в каждую пещеру, верно?  
Нацуме вдруг нахмурился, поднял голову.   
\- Наставник, - сказал он, - а это не ты его убил?  
Пальцы Мадары сжались, и Нацуме дёрнулся от боли, на голых рефлексах врезал кулаком Мадаре под рёбра. Тот сразу отпустил его, посмотрел зло.  
\- Зачем бы мне сдался какой-то медведь, а?  
\- Ну не знаю, - сказал Нацуме, напрягшись. – Может быть, тебе не нравится, как я готовлю?  
У Мадары дёрнулось левое нижнее веко. Дурной знак, особенно когда рядом мертвец.   
\- Мне не нужна кровь, - тихо сказал он и оскалился. – Ты злишь меня, Нацуме. Ты просто надоедливый щенок, болтающий о том, чего не знаешь.   
Запах снова наплыл волной, Нацуме замутило. Он отступил на шаг от Мадары, и его ноги заскользили в раскисшей земле.  
\- По-моему, тебе надо уйти отсюда, - сказал он.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Это место плохо влияет на тебя.  
\- Заткнись, я сказал!   
\- Посмотри на себя! – рявкнул Нацуме, и Мадара отпрянул, слегка смутившись. – Ты здесь звереешь. Я уже говорил – уходи вниз, можешь вообще вернуться к Токо-сан. Я прекрасно справлюсь один.   
\- А с ним ты тоже один справишься? – Мадара кивнул на медведя.  
\- С ним – нет, - терпеливо ответил Нацуме и улыбнулся. – Мне поможешь ты. Но вряд ли выпотрошенные медведи будут появляться каждый день.  
Мадара помолчал, кривя губы. Лицо у него было бледное, злое, татуировки горели красными кляксами. Наконец он сказал:  
\- Иди в отель, я здесь уберу.

Нацуме поднялся из подвала и, отряхивая джинсы, направился к телефону. Откладывать звонок домой было бы грубостью – Токо и так ужасно волновалась.  
Он постоял, в задумчивости постукивая ногтём по корпусу трубки. Он чувствовал ужасную усталость, собственные нервы представлялись мотком измочаленных проводов под высоким напряжением. Вдруг очнувшись, Нацуме заметил, как вздрагивают его пальцы. Он стиснул кулак.   
На звонок ответили сразу, как будто Токо караулила у телефона. За её голосом слышался приглушённый разговор и редкие мужские похохатывания.  
\- Такаши! – ахнула Токо, и у Нацуме потеплело в груди. – Мы так ждали твоего звонка! Мы и сами звонили, и Натори-сан звонил, и твои одноклассники…  
\- Связи не было, Токо-сан. Сели.  
\- Но вдруг что-нибудь случится? – убитым голосом спросила Токо. – Вдруг тебе срочно понадобится помощь?  
\- Я ведь не один, - ответил Нацуме и постарался улыбнулся, будто Токо могла видеть его. Улыбка вышла вымученная, перекошенная. – Со мной Ньянгоро.  
\- Шигеру очень переживает, что он убежит и пропадёт в горах.  
Уже, подумал Нацуме.  
\- Следи за ним, Такаши, хорошо? Он такой увалень, обязательно заблудится и попадётся лисе.   
Нацуме с силой потёр лицо. В боку стреляло, под марлевой нашлёпкой чесалось, но Нацуме сдерживался и не трогал укус.  
\- У вас гости?  
\- Это Натори-сан. Подожди, сейчас я… Натори-сан! Это Такаши звонит!  
Нацуме отодвинул трубку и дико посмотрел на неё.  
Натори, как не вовремя. Он сразу всё поймёт и  
(пристрелит волка)  
захочет приехать, а это может быть  
(и над всем воцарилась Красная Смерть!)  
опасно.  
Нацуме хотел было сбросить вызов, сделав вид, что связь прервалась, но из мембраны уже звучал мягкий, весёлый голос Натори.  
\- Нацуме? Эй, Нацуме, я уже забыл, как ты выглядишь. Отрастил бороду до пояса, а?  
Нацуме против воли засмеялся.  
\- Я смотритель, а не отшельник.  
\- Равноценно, - тут же заявил Натори. – Как ты? Местные жители не докучают?  
\- Здесь… - Нацуме заколебался. – Здесь нет местных жителей.  
\- А звери? Дикие звери?  
\- Никого, Натори-сан.  
Натори помолчал.  
\- Что говорит твой толстый кот? – изменившимся голосом спросил он. Нацуме понял, что Токо и Шигеру отошли на безопасное расстояние.  
Уже ничего не говорит, мрачно подумал он.  
\- Он думает, что это плохое место для мелких йокай. Возможно, какое-то старое проклятие.  
\- А ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
О да, конечно, боль в прокушенном боку!  
\- Ничего.  
Натори шумно выдохнул.  
\- Нацуме, - сказал он, и Нацуме нахмурился. – Расскажи мне всё как есть.  
\- Я рассказал. Здесь нет йокай.  
\- Это Мадара? С ним что-то происходит?  
Нацуме ошарашено молчал. Он знал, что Натори обо всём догадается, но не думал, что это произойдёт настолько быстро.  
\- Так, - тяжело сказал Натори. – Я приеду. Заберу тебя оттуда. Скажи мне честно, в каком он состоянии? Если неуправляем, мне придётся попросить о помощи Матобу, один я не…  
Нацуме проглотил крик злости. Он давно не ребёнок, а Натори со своими всплесками опеки похож на родителя, вспоминающего о своих обязанностях только по субботам… но зато вспоминающего на полную катушку. Его самонадеянность была оскорбительна.  
\- Не нужно приезжать, - выговорил Нацуме. – С Мадарой всё в порядке, просто ему тут скучно. Но даже если бы он…  
\- Не надо врать.  
\- Я не вру! – крикнул Нацуме. Может, он и врёт, но что с того? Мадара – его ответственность, и он не подпустит к Наставнику оммёдзи… особенно Матобу.  
При воспоминании о Матобе Сейджи, стреляющем в Мадару отравленными стрелами, Нацуме вздрогнул от ненависти.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, как это опасно!  
\- Он обещал защищать меня.  
\- Он йокай, Нацуме. Обещания йокай ничего не стоят. Их держат печати и кровь, но не слова.  
\- Я верю ему, - тихо сказал Нацуме.  
\- Очень зря.  
Нацуме опустился на пол, прижал ладонь к боку.  
\- Это не твоё дело, Натори-сан, - глухо сказал он. – Спасибо за беспокойство, но это мой кот.  
\- Я приеду завтра утром, - отрезал Натори и положил трубку. Нацуме посмотрел в окно - на горы наползали чёрные разбухшие тучи, - и сказал пустой комнате:  
\- Не приедешь.

Молния ударило в сосну на берегу реки, недалеко от того места, куда прибило медведя. Нацуме стоял у окна и смотрел, как ветер гнёт деревья. Небо почернело и набрякло, туман одеялом стлался по земле. Один в пустом отеле, Нацуме остро ощущал сгущающуюся темноту за спиной, мучительно прислушивался к поскрипыванию старых стен и дребезжанию ставней; ему было страшно, потому что он чувствовал, что Мадара возвращается с гор.  
Мелкий дождь повис завесой. Нацуме выглянул на веранду восточного крыла, выходившую на самую непроходимую, близкую границу леса. Между деревьями было темно и пусто, но Нацуме остался на пороге. Он ждал, покрываясь гусиной кожей, а дождь становился всё сильнее, и уже видны были волнообразные шквалы капель, подгоняемые ветром.  
В боку снова дёрнуло. Нацуме показалось, что кровь просочилась сквозь марлю, и он задрал рубашку. Крови не было. Когда он снова поднял глаза, из леса к отелю шёл Мадара.   
Звук дождя стал оглушающим. Нацуме, как во сне, вышел на веранду, и ему в лицо полетела водяная пыль.  
Мадара, высокий и худой, с белыми волосами, водорослями струящимися по плечам, вышел на дорожку. Юката без пояса тяжело хлопала мокрыми полами, липла к телу. Нацуме видел его всего, его длинные жилистые ноги, шрамастый живот, воду, ручьями бегущую по широкой груди. На лице Мадары расползался волчий оскал. При виде этой усмешки Нацуме окаменел.  
За собой Мадара тащил тушу оленёнка. Она оставляла смазанный бурый след на земле и плитах дорожки. Тонкая нога утонула в широкой ладони Мадары – копыто торчало вверх и вбок кошмарной указкой.  
Мадара остановился, не дойдя до края навеса. Дождь лупцевал его по плечам. Он смотрел на Нацуме и улыбался, его глаза были тусклыми и походили на осколки змеевика.  
\- Я пришёл, - громко, с пьяной радостью сказал он. – Я дома. Удачной охоты! Тэк!  
Нацуме молчал. Мадара подтащил оленёнка к себе, перехватил его ногу ближе к туловищу и размахнулся. Нацуме отпрянул. Мадара мощным рывком перекинул тушу через перила, и та с громким шлепком ударилась о пол. Гибкая оленья шея выгнулась, открывая дыру в глотке. Огромные глаза с укоризной глядели в потолок. Нацуме смотрел на изломанные ноги, похожие на паучьи, и чувствовал, что застрял в кошмарном сне.  
Мадара тяжело поднялся по ступенькам. С него лило. Он горбился и шевелил скрюченными пальцами, словно бы в сильнейшем беспокойстве ища что-то. Нацуме поймал его за рукав юкаты, и Мадара остановился.  
\- Я пришёл, - повторил он шёпотом. На Нацуме капала вода с его волос.   
\- Наставник? – позвал он и ощутил ледяные пальцы Мадары на своей шее.  
\- Люблю тебя, - сказал Мадара. – Хочу съесть. Сожрать. Всего. С потрохами и волосами, со всеми косточками. Тэк! Тэк ах лах! Ты будешь таким вкусным!  
С лица Мадары на Нацуме смотрело что-то незнакомое. Его сумасшествие пахло требухой и кровью. Нацуме видел, как раздвинулись бескровные губы, и длинный красный язык облизал клыки.  
\- Наставник, - повторил он. – Это же я, Нацуме.  
\- Сожру, - сказало нечто с глазами-змеевиками, убившее оленёнка, медведя и ещё множество животных в этих горах. Оно не убивало людей, потому что было слабо, ему нужен был этот мальчишка и его замечательная, ни с чем не сравнимая сила. Если оно заполучит то, чего хочет… Ооо, какой будет бал, а потом в полночь…  
\- Маски долой! Маски долой! – заорало нечто в приступе извращённой эйфории, и Нацуме вывернулся из его холодных рук. Пригнувшись, он кинулся прочь с веранды, внутрь отеля. За его спиной раздался рёв и топот. Нацуме, не останавливаясь, стрелой пролетел весь зал и выскочил в коридор. Все его мысли потонули в слепящей вспышке паники. Он не знал, куда бежать, не знал, как убить это существо, и во всём отеле не было места, где можно было бы спрятаться.   
Существо рвалось за ним, снося всё на своём пути. Его дыхание было похоже на звук засорившегося воздухозаборника. Оно с треском выламывало рейки и бумажные стены, пол стонал под ним. Нацуме взлетел на лестницу и услышал, как оно ломится следом, выкорчёвывая перила и проваливаясь в ломающиеся ступени. Нацуме не оглядывался, зная, что увиденное может свести его с ума. Ему казалось, что за ним гонится взбесившаяся топка.   
\- А ну стой, крысёныш! – ревело существо, захлёбываясь дикой яростью. – Щенок! Ты получишь, что заслужил, клянусь тебе, получишь до капельки! Ты, трус! Вернись и прими всё сполна, как мужчина! Я все кости из тебя выну! Тэк! Тэк ах лах!  
Нацуме рыбкой выпрыгнул в маленькое карнизное окно и покатился по черепице, которую перестилал в начале октября. Острые края больно впились в голые руки, стесали кожу с щеки. Нацуме вскрикнул, вдруг увидев край крыши под своими ногами. Он оттолкнулся и попытался встать, но в этот момент раздался удар и треск, а затем – полный боли бессвязный вой. Существо, преследуя Нацуме, следом за ним влетело в маленькое окно, в горячке погони не заметив разницы между тонкими бумажными стенами и железобетонной наружной стеной.  
Нацуме, не желая оборачиваться, встал и медленно пошёл по краю крыши. Дождь хлестал в лицо, делал черепицу скользкой. Совсем рядом бурлил карнизный ручей.  
Я доберусь до сарая, думал Нацуме. Там есть маленький грузовик. Придётся ехать по дороге и надеяться не попасть под сель…  
Его взяли за плечо и рванули назад. Ключица отчётливо хрустнула, в плече взорвался шар боли. Мелькнуло серое небо, Нацуме с размаху упал спиной на черепицу. В его голове словно что-то треснуло и отключилось, пропал звук. Задыхаясь, Нацуме смотрел в лицо склонившегося Мадары. Его голос приплывал издалека и пропадал, как слабый радиосигнал.  
\- …сожру… никчёмный щенок… ТЭК!.. сожру тебя, маленький засранец!  
\- Наставник, - прошептал Нацуме, и существо вытянуло его руку вверх, как недавно – ногу оленёнка. – Наставник?  
Существо сомкнуло зубы Мадары на пальцах Нацуме. Раздался хруст, по руке потекло тёплое. Удивлённо моргая, Нацуме смотрел, как огромные белые клыки отламывают его пальцы от ладони. В руке стали разгораться первые огоньки боли. Существо улыбнулось, демонстрируя розовый от крови оскал, и начало жевать.  
Нацуме закричал. Вода заливалась в его глаза и рот. Крик поднимался всё выше и выше, прорезая шум дождя.  
\- Вкусный, - прочавкало существо. – Ох и вкусный! Позабавимся на славу этим вечером, детка? Потанцуем свинг? Туда-сюда! Туда-сюда! Славная жрачка, тэк! А, может, напоследок я трахну тебя, как трахал этот парень, что скажешь?   
Оно снова склонилось над рукой Нацуме и вгрызлось в ладонь. Крик Нацуме сломался и перешёл в визг.  
Услышав этот визг, проснулся Мадара.

В руке дёргало. Боль взрывалась в несуществующих пальцах, как маленькие гранаты.  
Нацуме разжевал ещё две таблетки обезболивающего, отшвырнул насквозь промокшие бумажные полотенца и взял свежие. При каждом движении в плече трещало и скрипело, как будто кости там крошились и втыкались в мягкие ткани.  
Ему надо было выйти на улицу и поглядеть на то, что лежало на асфальте под крышей с новой черепицей, но он не мог.   
Он посидит ещё пару минут. Всего пару минуточек. 

Потом он обнаружил себя на улице, стоящим над выбоиной в асфальте, в которой уже скопилась вода. От неё тянулась выжженная полоса с рытвинами и бороздами – как будто кто-то в припадке безумия вспахивал землю когтями. Полоса тянулась вниз по косогору, мимо сарая – к реке.  
Прижимая к груди искалеченную руку, Нацуме расплакался от боли, горя и усталости.

Шигеру открыл окно, и в кухню ворвался тёплый апрельский сквозняк. Вечерело, по молодой траве потянулись длинные лиловые тени. Где-то голодно мяукала кошка.   
\- Я снова не влезу в мои любимые брюки, - печально сказал Шигеру и стал собирать грязные тарелки. Нацуме тут же вскочил ему помогать, но Шигеру мягко посмотрел на него: - Не стоит, Такаши. Я сам.  
Нацуме вспомнил, сколько тарелок и стаканов он разбил, пытаясь по привычке взять их правой искалеченной рукой, и кивнул. Токо смотрела на него с пронзительной любовью и печалью, но ничего не говорила.   
\- Как тут похудеешь, - говорил Шигеру, - когда мы столько едим после шести? Все говорят, что нельзя есть после шести.  
\- Кто говорит? – спросила Токо, посмеиваясь, как девчонка.   
\- Учёные, кто же ещё!  
Нацуме, улыбаясь, почёсывал под столом обрубки пальцев. Его тянуло в сон, и это было хорошим знаком: бессонница медленно отступала, избавляя Нацуме от необходимости пить снотворное.  
Токо вдруг встала и выглянула в окно.   
\- Котёнок кричит, - жалостливо сказала она. – Такаши, возьми что-нибудь и вынеси ему, хорошо?  
\- И молока налей, - тут же добавил Шигеру. У Нацуме стиснуло горло. Он знал, что и Токо, и Шигеру вспомнили о Ньянгоро.  
\- Хотите, я его сюда принесу? - тихо спросил он, и Токо обернулась. Лицо у неё стало растерянное.  
\- Как хочешь, - с сомнением сказала она. – Если ты… Если ты уже готов завести другого кота…  
Глядя, как она радостно собирает еду для котёнка («Подмани его, Такаши, он сам не подойдёт!»), Нацуме сказал себе, что всё сделал правильно. Сейчас он принесёт котёнка, и ещё одна трещина в его жизни затянется.  
Он вышел из дома. Котёнок мяукал сразу за оградой. Нацуме выглянул за ворота и увидел тёмный силуэт у стены.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он и опустил на асфальт маленькую тарелку с едой. – Иди поешь…  
Он осёкся.  
Из темноты к нему вышел кошмарно худой кот. У него торчали позвоночник и крестец, рёбра вздымались дугами, ясно видными под шерстью; тощая шея с трудом держала большую ушастую голову. Он встал над тарелкой, даже не посмотрев на еду. Его умные слезящиеся глаза не отрывались от лица Нацуме.  
Он был белый, с рыжей и серой полосой на спине. Не бывает трёхцветных котов, подумал Нацуме, это только кошки – трёхцветные…  
\- Я чуть не съел тебя, - сказал Мадара. У него был тусклый простуженный голос. – Я откусил твои пальцы. Плохой из меня охранник.  
Нацуме со сдавленным вздохом протянул к нему руки, и Мадара обнял его. На краткое мгновение Нацуме ощутил его знакомый запах, зарылся носом в спутанные жёсткие волосы – а потом Мадара, снова кот, бессильно лег на его колени.  
\- Такаши! – крикнула Токо с крыльца дома. – Ты нашёл его?  
\- Да, - ответил Нацуме. От счастья ему было трудно говорить спокойно. – Нашёл.


End file.
